


Handcuffed

by LadyLace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a dare... Sanji and Zoro really ought to have known better. Turns out that maybe being handcuffed to each other isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> this post here... http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/12286730718
> 
> It was inspired by SybLaTortue, so to thee I do gift this work!
> 
> (mature to be safe, btw)

It all started with a dare.

A dare, in retrospect, that Sanji should have refused on the spot. Even if it was his lovely Nami-swan that dared it in the first place.

Because being handcuffed to Zoro for 24 hours was just simply not an option. Ever.

The gang sat in a circle on the lawn of the Sunny playing Truth or Dare. So far, Sanji had been going with truths. Come to think of it, ALL of them were going with truths.

Who could blame them, though? Nami-san was playing after all.

"Alright, Usopp," Nami grumbled tiredly (she was having no fun with all this honesty), "truth or dare?"

"Truth," the long-nose replied unsurprisingly.

Nami sighed. Suddenly her face lit up and a cat-like grin spread across her face.

Usopp gulped.

"When all of this is all over, are you gonna ask Kaya to marry you?" Nami smirked.

Usopp had her desired reaction, however. His face flushed beet red and he started sputtering.

"Come on, Usopp," she teased, "tell us."

"… I…" The long-nose blushed even deeper if that was possible, "I would like to marry her, yes."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Nami cheered.

Uh oh, Everyone else thought.

Before this, all the truths had been innocent, non-embarrassing questions. Now, it seemed, that Nami was stepping up her game to the VERY embarrassing questions.

Usopp swallowed and looked over at Sanji. "Sanji…?"

The cook shrugged, "Let's change things up a bit; dare."

Nami squealed excitedly and whispered into the liar's ear.

Usopp suddenly looked VERY nervous.

The cook raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I— um— I give my turn to Nami," the long-nose said shakily and without looking at the cook.

"I dare you to do a bet with me," she drawled. Her face was the picture of pure evil.

Sanji paled.

Shit.

"But, not yet," she smirked, "Zoro," she practically sang.

The marimo looked at her with suspicion. "What is it?"

"I'll cut your debt in half if you do this bet with Sanji-kun and me."

"… What's the bet?"

Nami smiled. "I bet you two can't go 24 hours handcuffed together without killing each other."

Zoro raised a brow. "Sounds easy enough," he shrugged and took a drink from the saké bottle in his hand.

Sanji stared at him with his mouth agape.

Oh hell to the no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nami is ohhh so much fun to write. Cross-posting from FF.net so will eventually get caught up. I will also continue from where I left off. YAY


	2. The Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet clearly means REALLY short and REALLY sweet.
> 
> Sorry it's late guys. Life got in the way. Enjoy!

For whatever reason, it was Usopp who had the pair of handcuffs. Sanji didn't really want to know or think about just WHY Usopp would have handcuffs, of all things. Of all people. The fact that he had them at all was shocking enough. Nami "graciously" accepted the handcuffs from Usopp's trembling hands and moved toward Zoro and the cook in a threatening manner. Sanji would never admit this out loud, but right now Nami was scaring him and he'd MUCH rather be dropped into a pit of bugs—

Okay, so that was a lie. He'd take Zoro over the bugs. To make it easier on himself, Sanji held out his wrist and looked away with a grimace. The swordsman, surprisingly, did the same. Only with a huff of anger instead of a wince. Nami clamped the little circular pieces of hell onto the cook's and Zoro's wrist, tightened it, and stepped away with yet another malicious grin on her face. She walked backwards and waited for the situation to dawn on the two morons. Said two men stared at the piece of metal tying them together.

The same thought occurred to them simultaneously: what the fuck did I just get myself in to. Then, all hell broke loose. Nami laid back on her lawn chair and let the games begin.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a shitty marimo like you," Sanji spat.

Zoro ground his teeth and shot back, "At least I wasn't the IDIOT who said 'dare' with that witch playing. What the fuck where you thinking?!"

"I was getting bored!" Sanji protested angrily.

"Oh and I suppose this is amusing to you, huh, shitty cook!?"

"No! I didn't think she'd come up with this! I didn't even think to think that she'd come up with it!"

"This is why you don't play Truth or fucking Dare when she's involved! You play Truth or Truth! Otherwise, shit like THIS happens!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean, marimo?! Are you trying to say this is MY fault?!" Sanji shouted into the moss-head's face.

"YES!"

Something in the cook snapped at that very moment, and Sanji lunged at the marimo.

Sanji put his foot on the marimo's orange hoody and put pressure onto the swordsman's chest. "You shitty bastard! You didn't have to agree with Nami either! You could have said no when you found out!"

Zoro yanked his hand backward and the chain rattled between them. "No way, shit cook! I'd have looked like a fucking wuss! Besides, who knows what she woulda done if I'd refused her?!"

Sanji applied more pressure to the marimo's chest, but let it fall back towards the deck with a mixture of a growl and a sigh.

The two widened the space between them as far as they were able and began walking to get Zoro's swords. Both of them tugging on the chain to get the other to walk the way they wanted. Once the swords were acquired, they headed back to the group. On their way back, in a moment of childishness, Sanji stuck out his foot. The marimo hadn't been expecting that, and thus, had tripped.

Sanji grinned widely and was chuckling when Zoro whirled around and had his unsheathed sword pointed at the blond's throat.

Sanji's face was a cross between shocked, offended, and horrified. Over all, it was a funny expression to see the cook wear, so Zoro decided to let the cook's petty act go. Just this once.

Because the cook's face was funny. Honestly, he should know better than that. Zoro would never harm his nakama.

…

Not badly, at any rate.


	3. Cooking and Exercising

Overnight, Sanji and Zoro had been stuck to the floor in order to be mildly comfortable, so when dawn finally came Sanji was up and dragging the swordsman to the galley with him.

Of course, said marimo was none too pleased to wake up and discover he was being dragged by a certain chef.

And, hence, their bickering began.

Sanji was busy stirring the dough while Zoro sat on top of the counter bored out of his mind. In normal circumstances there was no way the cook would allow someone to sit on his counters, but as they were handcuffed and the short chain didn't allow for much distance, the two didn't really have a choice in the matter.

They both wondered when Nami would get tired of their misery and arguing. They hoped sooner rather than later since this was a bother to them.

Breakfast was an elaborate meal of sweet cream pancakes topped with fresh strawberries and strawberry syrup, eggs, and hash browns.

Before lunch, Zoro had demanded that Sanji let him work out and let the others handle the chores, since this was their fault anyways.

They'd spent a good twenty minutes arguing on how the marimo would go about exercising with the handcuffs inhibiting him the way they were.

Robin had walked by at one point and calmly suggested Zoro do sit-ups with Sanji sitting on his back.

The cook had protested vigorously.

Unfortunately, when he'd tried walking away and Zoro had gone in the opposite direction, the chain had yanked them into each other at full force and Sanji ended up sitting on the marimo's back.

"See, cook? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Turn around would you? It'll make this easier than if you're backwards," Zoro had pointed out.

The cook wanted to strangle him, but he reluctantly complied. "Fine, shitty marimo. You better make it quick, though; lunch is in four hours."

"That's plenty of time, stupid cook," the marimo had ignorantly commented.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT! There's prep time AND the actual cooking time, you know?!"

Zoro turned his head to look at the cook's angry face. He waggled his eyebrows and then raised one. "Prep time…?" He smirked.

Sanji's mouth dropped and he sputtered nonsense before lighting up a cigarette. He chewed on it in embarrassment and annoyance while he looked off into the horizon muttering about shitty perverted marimos.

Zoro just smirked away and switched to his left arm. He pushed up and down on the single limb easily, even though there was a cook on top of him.

He'd never admit that he liked Sanji sitting there. Or how he liked the current pout that adorned the cook's features.

Nope, he'd definitely never say that he wanted the cook to sit on him again someday.


	4. Ripped Shirts and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you can surmise from the chapter title. BUT if you can't: Zoro is dirty. Sanji pokes fun. Hilarity and horniness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All readers be advised. Steamy-ness lies ahead. The bottom is a little risqué, so I'm warning all you kiddos out there now. This is close to an R rating... Also I don't claim to be good at writing steamy scenes. At all. Please be forewarned that it could be more cracky and amusing than hot and dirty.

"You smell like shit, Zoro!" Sanji held his nose with his finger and his eyes were misting with disgust.

"Fuck you, curly brow! You try working out for an hour and see if you stay smelling like a princess!"

"At least I bathe on a regular basis, you neanderthal."

Zoro crossed his arms and glared at the cook. "I bathe!"

"Yeah," Sanji's laugh was a little nasally from him holding his nose, "weekly. Maybe." His left hand reached for the orange hoodie Zoro was taking off.

The swordsman gave him a wary, unimpressed look.

Sanji titled his head back and shouted, "P.U.!"

Zoro growled, furious. An idea popped into his grass-covered brain. He grinned evilly. The marimo darted forward, grabbed the cook, and twisted him so that now Zoro was behind him.

The swordsman grabbed the collar of the cook's blue and white baseball tee and tugged gently. "Now what, cook?" He sneered into the blond's ear.

Sanji blushed and grit his teeth. "Asshole...you wouldn't dare! Don't even think a—"

Zoro tore the fabric, now exposing a pale arm and rosy nipple. His shit-eating grin grew wider.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!" Sanji screeched with his blush now staining his ears.

Though that's what the cook was saying, he yanked on their chain and rushed into the bathroom. He threw Zoro forward and then slammed the door shut.

The kelp-brained idiot raised an eyebrow.

"Turn around, shit-head." Sanji had turned around to face the wooden door.

A voice whispered huskily into his ear, surprising him and sending a chill down his spine, "What if I don't want to?"

"G-gah! Bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Zoro put his body flush to Sanji's back and growled sensually into the cook's ear again, "Taking your clothes off... What does it look like?"

Zoro noticed that the cook's neck was red now too. It suddenly looked appetizing, so the marimo suckled on it.

"Ah! Knock it off, shitty swordsman!" Sanji's spine arched into Zoro's front.

"Why?" The swordsman's hands travelled lower and unclasped the cook's jeans.

"B-because! I need to make dinner!"

Zoro smiled into the cook's deliciously pale neck. "And if I make you late...?" His hands started working the jeans down those slim hips and round ass.

"No booze!" The cook threatened weakly as he tried to keep sounds from escaping his lips.

"Hmm... No booze..." The swordsman voice rumbled against Sanji's sensitive skin.

"Ngh..."

Zoro's big hands kneaded at the backs of Sanji's thighs and caressed over his butt. The cook keened, "M-marimo—"

The swordsman chuckled and lightly bit at Sanji's earlobe as he lifted up the cook's legs one at a time to slide the jeans off.

"No, seriously—"

Zoro pressed his lips against the vein at Sanji's throat, an erogenous zone for the cook.

The blond's hips thrust back unintentionally as Zoro's hands ran over the lower part of his body and teased at the waist of his boxers.

"So, cook, we haven't done it in a while..."

"Bastard..." Sanji groaned.

"Wanna do it now?" He grinned mischievously.

"No!" The cook squawked, "Not in here!"

The swordsman pouted. "Then when?"

"Later! When we don't have this chain in the way!"

"Promise?" The hazel eyes narrowed.

Sanji angled his head to look back at the marimo. "Yes, yes, I promise! Now let go already, you big oaf!"

Zoro pouted some more. His hand left Sanji's boxers to grip the cook's neck. He leaned forward to smash their lips together.

Zoro licked the cook's lips for permission. The lips opened and Zoro slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues crashed and fought together shortly, before Zoro won out and continued ravishing the blond.

Sanji panted heavily when they broke for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"P-promise..." The blond moaned.

Zoro squeezed the cook's backside and worked his hands back up Sanji's body.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of your... problem?" The swordsman smirked devilishly.

"I—"

Zoro buried his head into his lover's neck once more and rutted against Sanji's leg. "I'm so excited... Can you feel how hard I am?"

Sanji grunted to show he'd heard. He tipped his head back and groaned low in his throat. "Zoro, stop. Stop teasing. I have to—dinner," He finished lamely.

"Mm hm." The swordsman didn't make any move to cease his ministrations. He kneaded that spot at the base of the blond's spine.

Sanji's knees instantly turned to jelly and his eyes rolled up in pleasure. He collapsed into Zoro's hold and begged the crew to keep being distracted for a while longer. 

As Zoro continued to work the knots of the cook's tense muscles, Sanji melted further until they were both sitting on the tile floor. Sanji now in the marimo's lap.

"Ugh. You did this on purpose."

"Yup." Sanji felt the smirk from Zoro's lips press into his bare shoulder.

"After dinner," Sanji began, "I'll let you fuck me. But, I swear to God, if you don't let me go cook dinner there'll be no sex for two weeks."

Zoro grew harder at the promise and grunted in dismay. "Fine. Fine. No need to get your panties in a twist."

Sanji turned his head and Zoro looked up. A slow, dangerously sly smile crept its way on to that enticing mouth. "It'd be hard to twist something I'm not wearing."

Zoro's grin slipped off his face and was replaced with his mouth opening. Oh shit.

All of the swordsman's blood instantly traveled south. "You," his mouth dry he choked, "you're going commando?"

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to find out later tonight won't you?"

Zoro felt a wave of lust crash over him. "Dammit, cook."

"Oh, and, marimo?"

"What?"

Sanji tipped his head back and managed to whisper in Zoro's ear, "I've got that... present... you got for me filling me up already. So you won't need to prep me. Just need lube."

Zoro didn't think he'd been harder in his life. He reached down and his fingers crossed the blond's hole. He pressed his forefinger against it and gently inched inside. 

Oh, hell.

The blond hadn't been lying. The toy was there. It was THERE.

He inhaled sharply and withdrew his fingers. Sanji removed himself from the marimo's lap and stood up. He grinned cheekily at the swordsman.

"You put the toy in?" He accused, jealous of a phallic-shaped piece of plastic.

"Mm, well." Sanji started dressing. "It was supposed to be a surprise, Mr. Horny. But you've gone and ruined it." He finished and then leveled the sexually frustrated marimo with a mild glare. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I canNOT believe I forgot all about this. I am sooooo so sorry. I got super busy finals week and then work and I just I completely spaced. I am so so sorry. I hope you forgives me *looks pitiful*
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed and that the steamy-ness wasn't too horrible to endure.


End file.
